


"He Came for Me"

by Skywclkcrs



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, F/M, Jess gets a bigger part like she deserved in the game, Jess gets to keep Mike from being an idiot and also gets to meet wolfie, Mike's a great boyfriend who managed to save his girlfriend, Minor Ashley Brown/Chris Hartley, Minor Matt Taylor/Emily Davis, also its been years since i wrote and i still cant tag, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywclkcrs/pseuds/Skywclkcrs
Summary: “Jessica!” He screamed, racing toward her unmoving body on the old rusted metal. Please, God, let her be alive, he thought to himself he dropped to the ground, reaching out toward her body. “Jess? Are you okay?” He questioning, knowing full well how dumb the question was, but he needed to know. He knew that she was anything but fine if the scratches and bruises on her body were anything to go by.“Help.” She begged, her voice barely a whisper as she tried to lift her head up to look at her boyfriend.He wasted no time in reaching for her and gently grabbing, ready to pull her toward him while trying not to hurt her. However, when he heard the elevator start making a screeching noise as if it was ready to fall, he wasted no time in wrapping his hands around her and pulling her body toward him, sending them both falling back onto the ground and away fro the elevator, before it went crashing into the unknown.
Relationships: Mike Munroe/Jessica Riley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! It's been years since I've written or posted anything on this site, but I've missed doing it so much. I got back into Until Dawn again recently and decided that I wanted to try my hand out again at writing for the fandom, not caring about if it was still active or not. 
> 
> I don't know if anyone remembers or not, but I use to be called MikesMissingDigits and under that name, I wrote this fic back in early 2016, but never did anything with it after finishing the first chapter, so I decided to rewrite it and post it again! 
> 
> This is basically just my attempt at writing the game my own way with Jessica having a bigger role and being the fucking badass she deserved to be. Besides, she gets to meet the amazing Wolfie and keep her idiot of a boyfriend from being stupid. Hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I do!

“What the fuck?” The words echoed through the now quiet and empty cabin. The scene replayed over and over again in his head. Pale arms shattering the glass, sending it cascading across the floor, as they wrapped around his girlfriend’s form, yanking her through the window before anyone had time to react. It unfolded in front of him so fast that he wanted nothing more than to believe that it was all a dream, but the terrified screaming pulled him away from those thoughts. This was very much real. 

The continued screaming was what pulled him into action. He needed to save Jess, needed to get to her before that thing could do anything to her. “Jessica!” He screamed her name repeatedly, grabbing the lantern and the rifle as he ran toward the direction he could hear the screams coming from. 

“Jess…” He kept repeating through pants, running along the path until it brought him to a fork in the road. He had two options, The first path looked safer, the smartest choice if he didn’t want to break his neck, but it also looked like it would take the most time to go down. The other choice was much riskier, an obviously dangerous shortcut, but a shortcut nonetheless. It may not be the safest option, but in a moment like this, he was willing to risk life and limb for the woman he loved. 

Taking the shortcut, he found himself hopping from one pipe to another over the rushing water of the river, barely managing to keep his footing. He had almost fallen into the water a few times, which would not have been an ideal situation for himself or for Jessica. The last thing either of them needed was for him to bash his head against a pipe, or one of the rocks below, and go floating down stream. They both would be shit out of luck at that point, none of their friends would even know where to find them. 

Managing to somehow make his way safely across the pipes, Mike took off sprinting down the path in front of him, screaming Jessica’s name to the wind. He was hoping he was yelling loud enough for her to hear him, to shout back to him, to even let out another scream. He needed something to let him know that he was going in the right direction. It was so easy to get turned around and lost up in the woods. He couldn’t risk that happening, Jessica needed him to find her. 

Coming to a cliff, Mike quickly dropped to his knees, laying the lantern down beside him as he picked up the rifle. Aiming down, he looked through the rifle’s scope to the scene before him. At first all he could see were tree branches and snow, but eventually they landed on the form of his girlfriend. She was lying on the ground, obviously trying to crawl her way away from whatever thing had grabbed her from the cabin. He might be far away from her, but Mike could see the terrified expression plastered on her face through the gun’s scope. He needed to get to her now.

“Jessica!” He yelled again, just as those same pale arms reached out and grabbed her legs, pulling her body toward it and away from Mike’s line of sight. Her terrified screams had once again filled the night air.  
“Michael! Help me!” He could hear her screaming in the distance as she was dragged away. Lowering the rifle and grabbing the lantern, he was back on his feet in no time, jumping down the ledge and ignoring the safer route down. However, his feet had slid out from under him, causing him to go sliding down, rifle and lantern jerking from his grip and getting sent crashing down to the ground below. Mike had barely managed to grab the tree branch before he had almost met the same fate. 

Gripping the tree branch, he had managed to steady himself just enough to drop to his feet on his own terms. He wasted no time grabbing his discarded items and making a run down the path again. The path was lined with obstacles, but nothing was going to stand in his way from saving Jessica. He ducked and dodged rocks and tree trunks that threatened to block his way. He eventually came to a giant gap, not even thinking twice about his actions before jumping across onto a rock, and repeating this until he was safely on the other side.

There was no time to stop and consider his options, he told himself, as he continued to run down the path. When the absconded building came into view, Mike wasted no time in sliding down. He managed to grab hold of a fence post, the only thing keeping him from crashing down into the wooden roof below him. Telling himself that he needed to keep going, he jumped from the roof and kept his pace.

He followed the sound of his name being shouted through the wind, eventually allowing him to spot the blonde being dragged into a building, old wooden doors being slammed behind her. He raced toward the door, throwing them open as he took a quick glance around, looking for any sign of her. 

“Michael, please!” She screamed from somewhere below his current location. 

“I’m coming, Jess!” was his immediate response back, racing toward the stairs he had spotted just seconds ago during his look around the room. He hoped these would lead him down to where she would be. It continued to lead him down, letting him come to the conclusion that this was once a mineshaft, which had since been abandoned. However, he wouldn’t be able to dwell on this for long before he spotted his girlfriend’s body on what appeared to be an old elevator shaft for the mine. 

“Jessica!” He screamed, racing toward her unmoving body on the old rusted metal. Please, God, let her be alive, he thought to himself he dropped to the ground, reaching out toward her body. “Jess? Are you okay?” He questioning, knowing full well how dumb the question was, but he needed to know. He knew that she was anything but fine if the scratches and bruises on her body were anything to go by.

“Help.” She begged, her voice barely a whisper as she tried to lift her head up to look at her boyfriend. 

He wasted no time in reaching for her and gently grabbing, ready to pull her toward him while trying not to hurt her. However, when he heard the elevator start making a screeching noise as if it was ready to fall, he wasted no time in wrapping his hands around her and pulling her body toward him, sending them both falling back onto the ground and away fro the elevator, before it went crashing into the unknown. 

“Oh my god.” Jessica breathed out, her body trembling in the cold against Mike’s. Her arms slowly reached out wrapping around him tightly, afraid that if he let go, that thing would come for her again. “Please don’t let it get me again.”

“I won’t.” He told her, pressing a kiss against the top of her head. “I promise. It won’t ever take you again. I’ll keep you safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter one done! Let me know what you guys thought of it!
> 
> I'm going to try and make the chapters from here on out longer than this one was, bu since it's only the first chapter, I wanted to keep it shorter.
> 
> Also feel free to follow me on [Tumblr!](https://leonkxnndy.tumblr.com/). You can send me any Until Dawn prompts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, I'm so sorry that it took me over five months to finally update this fic! I've been busy and I just haven't felt like writing very much the last few months, but I'm trying to make that change and I'm hopefully going to finish this fic and not give up on it like I did last time. 
> 
> Also, thank you guys for much for your support on the first chapter. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I really do enjoy writing it. I know I said the chapters were going to start being longer, but this one is shorter than I intended for it to be, but the next chapter is hopefully going to end up being a lot longer than the first two are. Let me know what you guys think of this one!

Jessica was freezing, hardly being able to feel most of her body. She could feel the cold nipping at her bones, and wished the monster had at least had some decency to bring her jacket and pants along. Though she really couldn’t expect it to have been that considerate after it yanked her through a broken window and dragged her body through the freezing cold snow. 

“Mike, are you sure we’re going the right way?” She finally asked through chattering teeth, her gaze flickering toward her boyfriend. “I swear we’ve passed that tree at least ten times now.”

“How would you know that? All these trees look the same.” He snarked, glancing toward her before looking back ahead of them. A thoughtful look flashed across his face as if he was considering what she had said. “And of course we’re going the right way. I have an impeccable sense of direction.” 

Her eyes immediately rolled at that. They were one hundred percent lost, Mike was just far too proud to admit it. “Just admit that you don’t know where we’re going.”

“Why would I do that? I know exactly where we’re at.” He shook his head. “We just keep following this path and we’ll be back at the cabin in no time.” 

If they kept following the path, Jess was almost certain that they would end up right back at the entrance to that mine shaft. A place that she definitely didn’t want to end back up at. She opened her mouth to say something when she heard the sound of a branch snapping in half somewhere to her right. 

Her head snapped in the direction of the sound, the fear ridden part of her brain was trying to tell her that the monster was following. However, the more reasonable part of her brain was supplying that the sound was coming from a deer stepping on a branch, a far more likely explanation for the noise she heard. But that was seeming far more unlikely when she heard the noise again. 

“Mike, do you hear that?” She questioned, her voice hardly above a whisper. She never broke her gaze away from where the sound was coming from. “I think there’s something out there.”

Mike moved to stand between her and whatever was making that noise, an attempt to sooth his girlfriend’s fears. “I’m sure it’s just a deer.” He told her, unsure if he was trying to convince her or himself of that. Then the noise sounded again. “Let’s not stick around to find out.”

She nodded, grabbing his arm to drag him back along the path. She never looked away from the tree line, her breath suddenly hitching her throat when she noticed something moving. That was definitely not a deer that she saw. It looked far too human to be an animal. “I think there’s someone out there.” Maybe that monster had found them again.

His gaze followed hers to the tree line. “Stay here,” He told her in a whisper, slowly making his way toward where she saw the figure. 

“Are you insane, Michael?!” She whispered yelled at him, shuffling her way through the snow after him. She wasn’t going to let him do this alone, no matter how much she feared what that figure might be. He’s played hero enough for one night. “I’m coming with you.” She grabbed his arm, ignoring the look that he shot her way. 

They both stayed silent as they made their way, not noticing anything out of the ordinary so far. Everything seemed to be completely normal as they pushed their way through the brush. However, a fleeting light in the distance caught their attention. As if in silent agreement, the couple started to make their way toward the light. It wasn’t as if they had anything to lose at this point, stranded on a mountain with no idea of how to get back to the cabin from here.

As much as the blond loved a good party, she was really beginning to wish she stayed home. Maybe she could have convinced Mike to stay with her. They wouldn’t have been able to have the alone time they were planning to have, but at least they wouldn’t have had to deal with near death experiences. A movie and take out from that Chinese place near Mike’s apartment would be so much better than trekking through the snow covered woods half naked. 

Mike suddenly came to a stop, almost causing Jessica to run into him. She opened her mouth to ask him what it was when he shushed her, pointing toward something ahead of them. Following his finger, she finally noticed where the source of the light was coming from. 

There was a man dressed in snow gear holding a lantern with his back turned toward them. Why was there someone else out here? As far as she knew, they were supposed to be the only ones out here on the mountain. There wasn’t supposed to be anyone else out here for miles. Suddenly, the man began walking toward, his light slowly starting to fade into the trees. She then noticed that Mike had begun to follow him. 

Why Mike had suddenly decided to start following the man was a mystery to his girlfriend, and she was too afraid to ask right now. She was aware that if she tried to ask, there was a slight chance that the strange man was going to hear her, and that was a risk she was not willing to take just yet. As far as she was concerned this man could be dangerous. 

They followed him as he walked down a path toward a set of old rusted gate doors. The pair stopped, ducking down and hiding behind a set of trees as they watched the strange man slip through the gap between the two broken doors, and began making his way up toward what looked like an old abandoned hospital building. 

Once she was certain the man was out of ear shot, the blonde turned her attention toward her boyfriend. “We should turn back and try to find the cabin again.” He told her, glancing toward her before she had a chance to speak first.

She shook her head at his suggestion. “We followed him all the way up here,” She argued. “The least we can do is take a look around and see if he has a radio or something we can use to call for help.” _Maybe he has some spare clothes lying around somewhere_ , she left unsaid. 

Jessica didn’t give Mike the chance to argue with her before she slipped through the same gap that the stranger went through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think of this chapter? Did you enjoy reading it from Jessica's POV? Cause I'm thinking about alternating between Mike and Jess's POVs each chapter. 
> 
> Also, I was wondering if you guys would like to see what is going on with the others in this fic? If you are, I'm thinking that every two or three chapters, I'll alternate over to Emily and Matt or Chirs, Ashley, and Sam since things are going to be a lot more AU with Jess not being "dead". I could even do a chapter from Josh's POV if you guys are interested in that too!


End file.
